dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS062
is the sixty-second episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Trunks' rage has increased his power greatly. Using this power, Trunks is able to hold off Black. However, Black still has the upper hand in the battle. Trunks' advantage is nullified when Zamasu starts working together with Black and they overwhelm him. Black and Zamasu fire a [[Combination Luster Ball|combined ki blast]], but Trunks is able to destroy the ki blast. Vegeta attempts to help only to be knocked down by two Zamasu. Seeing that the battle isn't in their favor, Trunks launches a barrage of ki blasts onto Black and Zamasu in order to hold them off. Trunks asks Vegeta to use the Time Machine to go back into the past. Mai is given the bag of Senzu and vows to protect Trunks. Bulma, Vegeta and Gokū get into the Time Machine and begin traveling back to the past. Black attempts to destroy the Time Machine but Trunks blocks him off which allows the Time Machine to successfully go back to the past. Black and Zamasu are not concerned with their escape as they will return. The enraged Trunks prepares to fight Black and Zamasu. The Time Machine returns to the present. Gokū is taken to get his wounds attended to while Bulma begins scolding Beerus for being incorrect about the future changing. Refusing to admit fault, Beerus says that he expected the future not changing. Before Bulma can scold further, Vegeta stops her as they need to think of a way to defeat Black and Zamasu. Vegeta explains to Beerus and Whis that all the gods in the alternate future are dead, leaving only Black and Zamasu as the remaining gods. Vegeta also explains that Black is actually Zamasu from the present; he stole Gokū's body and then went to the future to team up with the Zamasu from the future who got an invulnerable body. Seeing that all the mysteries have been unraveled, Beerus decides to leave and return home, letting the Dragon Team handle the rest since he disposed of the Zamasu from their timeline; whatever happens in other timelines is of no concern to him. Beerus and Whis leave, much to Bulma's anger. Vegeta goes inside Capsule Corporation to think. Trunks goes to wake up Goten. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi is asking Kulilin where Gokū is as she wants to give him a hoard of food that Gohan is currently carrying. Chi-Chi then sees Trunks and Goten flying and follows them. At Capsule Corporation, Bulma refuses to allow Goten and Trunks to go to the future. Chi-Chi shows up after following Goten and Trunks and asks Bulma where Gokū is. Gokū arrives outside, having been bandaged and is hungry, much to Chi-Chi's relief. Piccolo and Kulilin arrive and learn that Black hasn't been defeated. Inside Capsule Corporation, Gokū eats the food Chi-Chi made for him while Bulma explains the entire situation to Gohan, Chi-Chi, Piccolo and Kulilin; that Black is Zamasu who stole Gokū's body and then teamed up with his future counterpart who has given an immortal body so that they can carry out their extermination of humanity. They are shocked to learn that Gokū and Vegeta have lost twice; Vegeta explains that Black's power increases all the time while Zamasu has an invulnerable body and worse is that since they are the same entity they can fight in perfect sinc which makes them even more deadly. Since they cannot beat them in a proper fight, Gokū and Vegeta came back to the present to figure out a way to defeat Black and Zamasu. Piccolo suggests using the Mafūba, a technique that was used to seal away Demon King Piccolo; since Gokū and Vegeta were able to hold them off, the Mafūba should work on them and successfully seal them away. Bulma says that the Time Machine will be ready in less than half a day. Agreeing with the strategy, Vegeta goes to the Room of Spirit and Time to train, deciding that Black and Zamasu will be sealed away after he has paid them back for all they did. Before Piccolo can show the Mafūba technique, Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement and goes to see Muten Roshi. Muten Roshi teaches Gokū the Mafūba technique. Gokū practises the Mafūba on Turtle multiple times only to fail. Eventually, Gokū successfully manages to use the Mafūba on Turtle which puts him in the pot. Muten Roshi tells Gokū that after using the Mafūba successfully, all he has to do is put a lid on the pot, tie the pot up and place a talisman on the pot which will complete the seal. Muten Roshi goes to make the talisman. In the Tenth Universe in the Kaioshin realm, Gowasu is shocked that the future did not change after Zamasu's death. Beerus orders Gowasu to keep quiet, to which Whis explains to Gowasu that Beerus has an uncharacteristic amount of responsibility for his fault since everyone has been scolding him for his mistake. Gowasu decides that he will take responsibility and deal with Zamasu since he is his apprentice. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes